bzrockcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Koi Jyanakunaru Hi
Romanized Title Koi Jyanakunaru Hi Japanese Title 恋じゃなくなる日 English Title The Day Love Ceased to Be Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1992 Note: This is a song from the B'z mini album FRIENDS. All of the songs on the album are connected in that they tell a single coherent story from start to finish. To fully take in the storyline, the order of the songs can be ascertained below. Song titles that are not linked are instrumentals. ::Prologue. Friends ::SCENE1. Itsuka no Merry Christmas ::SCENE2-1. Boku no Tsumi ::SCENE2-2. Love Is... ::SCENE3. Koi Jyanakunaru Hi ::SCENE4. SEASONS ::SCENE5. Doushite Mo Kimi wo Ushinaitakunai ::SCENE6. Itsuka no Merry Christmas (Reprise) Romaji fuyu no umibei wo ate mo naku aruite futari de kaigara atsumete hito mo mabara na hashi no ue no bench de itsumade mo nami oto wo kiiteiru iitai koto ga karada no oku de uzumaki iteru kedo kotoba ni dekinai sono koto ni ima wa iradatsu koto mo nai yo WE WANT LOVE utsumuku shigusa ni kodoku no tsukare ga miete mo nani mo dekinakatta hikizuru koto demo tsuki hanasu koto de mo nai kumotta kimochi wo mukaeteru mukashi yoku nita hibi ga tsuzuiteru wine wo nomi nagara odotte kimi no heya no sofa ni mo suwatta demo kesshite mukashi to onaji jyanai honno sukoshi hanarete aruku kizu tsukanai youni honno sukoshi kuchikazu wo herashiteru daijina mono nakusanai youni IN YOUR LOVE tsumetai kaze ga bokura wo chikazukeru kusuburu omoi misukasu youni tsuyoi tomadoi wo imi no nai egao ni surikaete mata tomadou chiisana kaigara ni hitotsu zutsu e wo egaite omoide wo suna ni umete yuku tooku de hibi iteru kane wa nanika no owari to hajimari wo tsugeteiru koi to iu katachi no tameni kowareru mono ga aru koto shitteiru noni aitakunaru no wa koi dakara ai dakara soretomo WHAT IS LOVE? bokura ga oitteru yume wa hontou wa onaji mono kamo shirenai kedo koi wa iranai to tsubuyaku boku wa tada no hitori yogari darou mayonaka hodou de totsuzen sono ude wo kundekita kimi wa totemo kirei de sono mama boku wa jitto sora wo mi ageteru koi jyanakunatta hi no sora wo Japanese 冬の海辺をあてもなく歩いて 二人で貝殻集めて 人もまばらな橋の上のベンチで いつまでも波音を聞いている 言いたいことがからだの奥で 渦巻いてるけど 言葉にできないそのことに 今はいらだつこともないよ WE WANT LOVE うつむくしぐさに孤独の疲れが 見えても何もできなかった ひきずることでも突き放すことでもない 曇った気持ちを抑えてる 昔によく似た日々が続いている ワインを飲みながら踊って 君の部屋のソファーにもすわった でもけっして昔と同じじゃない ほんの少し 離れて歩く傷つかないように ほんの少し口数を減らしてる 大事なものなくさないように IN YOUR LOVE 冷たい風が僕らを近づける くすぶる想い見透かすように 強い戸惑いを意味のない笑顔に すりかえてまた戸惑う 小さな貝殻にひとつずつ絵を描いて おもいでを砂に埋めてゆく 遠くで響いてる鐘は何かの 終りと始まりを告げている 恋という形のために 壊れるものがあること 知っているのに会いたくなるのは 恋だから 愛だから それとも WHAT IS LOVE? 僕らが追ってる夢は本当は 同じものかもしれないけど 恋はいらないとつぶやく僕は ただのひとりよがりだろう 真夜中 舗道で突然その腕を 組んできた君はとても綺麗で そのまま僕はじっと空を見上げてる 恋じゃなくなった日の空を English Walking aimlessly along the winter beach, The two of us collect shells On a few of the benches along the top of the bridge, People listen to the neverending sound of the waves The things we want to say Swirl around inside our bodies But being unable to put them into words Actually isn't even a bother anymore WE WANT LOVE Even though I can see fatigue and loneliness from our hanging heads, There's nothing that can be done now We can't just let go no matter how long it's dragged on So we keep suppressing these dimming feelings the best we can Days like those from the past continue to come and go As we drink wine, we keep dancing together I sit on the couch in your room But it's definitely not the same as it was before Let's walk away for a little while So that we won't get hurt Let's reduce our words for a little while So that we won't lose what's important to us IN YOUR LOVE A cold wind is closing in on us As if it can see through our sputtering thoughts Puzzled and meaningless smiles on our faces Become replaced by yet another bewildered feeling Painting a tiny picture on top of the shell, I bury it along with our memories in the sand The echoes of distant bells are sounding To signal to us both the end and its beginning Some things have been broken for the sake of shaping our love We've known it wouldn't work All because we were so in love, or at least in love with the idea WHAT IS LOVE? Maybe we really are after the same dream The thought of not wanting love anymore is attacking my heart Due to the pain, I mutter to myself, "I don't need love anymore" I'm not just swimming too deep in my own pride, right? On that paved street in the middle of the night You suddenly slipped your hand into my arm; you really are beautiful In that moment, I looked quietly to the sky above It was the sky of the day when love ceased to be